pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
KirakiLine - 10/16/2016
SHiMer was invited to another interview! However, this time, they seem to have some sort of announcement to make... Enjoy this long RP xD Interview Meganee: Hai! Welcome to KirakiLine Time! Hosted by the designer of the one and only brand, Miracle SHiMer, just for SHiMer! SHiMer (including Jewlie) wave to the nearby camera. They're all sitting on a couch, with Mizuki in the middle, Shion and Hikari on either sides of her and Chiharu next to Hikari and Jewlie next to mama Shion. Meganee: Let's go ahead with some self-intros! Mizuki: OhaMorning! Queen of the stars, here to lighten up your day, Hoshizora Mizuki-desu! I'll even outstrip the stars to meet you! Shion: Todo Shion-da. igo yoroshiku! Hikari: That's short! Anyways, Tadaima! Mizuki, Shion, Chiharu, Jewlie and Meganee: Okaeri! Hikari: Ehehe~ SHiMer's cute little fairy light, Hikari-desu! Shion: Fairy light? Chiharu: Etto... Gokigen'yo~ Chiharu-desu. I'd like to express my gratitude to everyone who could find time to watch us today. Nice to meet you-chiru~ Jewlie: Min'na-san! Jewlie-desu! I'm a goddess... But I've become an idol! Please continue supporting us! Meganee: Everyone sure has their own unique personalities! Mizuki: Hehe~ The 5 of us together are... All 5: SHiMer. Nice to meet you. Meganee: It seems there's something planned at the end. You girls have an announcement, is that correct? Mizuki: Yep! Meganee: Can you give us all a hint? Hikari: Then it wouldn't be a surprise then! Chiharu: I think keeping it towards the end will keep the viewers watching, thus be the best choice for now. Meganee: Oh, that's too bad. Everyone, stay towards the end to find out what kind of announcement SHiMer has in store for everyone. Now then, I'll leave the rest to you all. *Walks off* Mizuki: Okay, now that we've taken control of this show, let's spice things up! Hikari: You sound like a villain all of a sudden... Jewlie: Starting things off, there's been a special little drama prepared for everyone. Shion: That said, only two members out of the five members actually appear in it. Chiharu: I wonder which 2 members it is... Let's not make everyone wait too much longer ^^ SHiMer's Special Drama, Start! ---- Hikari is sitting in a pretty empty room with her head on the table. She's spinning a pencil on her hand while looking at the blank piece of paper on her table. Hikari: UGH I GIVE UP! THIS IS TOO HARD! Hikari scrunches up the paper and throws it to the door. With perfect timing, Shion comes in just in time for the piece of paper to hit her in the face. Hikari: Whoops... Shion: What was that for... *Takes the piece of paper off her head and opens it* You're throwing away your essay? Hikari: N-No! That's a practice one! I was just about to start my real one! Shion: That's a lie. Hikari: UGH THIS IS WHY I HATE HAVING A SISTER WHO CAN READ MINDSSSSSSS Shion: I don't read your mind, I can just tell. *Sits on the chair next to Hikari* What's this essay on anyway? Hikari: Actually it's not an essay. It's supposed to be a fan letter. Shion: You got a fan letter? Hikari: Yeah. The fan asked what for advice about how to break out of her shell and I dunno how to respond... Shion: You're a lovely idol right? Hikari: Yeah, what about it? Shion: You used to think you were a cool idol because of me... Remember that? Hikari: What's your point exactly? Shion: Just write about that. Write how you realized you were a lovely idol deep within and stopped being a cool one. Hikari: Ohhhhh I see! Thanks Oneechan! *Starts writing* Speaking of which, you broke out of your shell in "Colorful Shion-chan" too! Shion: *Immediately goes red* Don't mention that anymore! I told you to forget it! Hikari: You expect me to forget that?! No way! It's preserved eternally on my Rosette Pact and my brain! Shion: That sounds like Dorothy... Hikari: Ehe~ *Continues writing* Ohhhhh I know how about I send this person the recording of- Shion: *Gets out her shinai and has a fiery aura* You want a ride to the sun this time? Hikari: N-No thanks... *Writes in silence* But can you do it ONE more- Shion: NO! Hikari: PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE Shion: I'm not wearing that ridiculous outfit anymore! Not in front of that camera anyway! *Points to the camera* Hikari: Then... You leave me no choice... Shion: W-What? Hikari faces Shion and gives her a look. Puppy dog eyes that not even Shion could resist. Shion: J-Just this once! Hikari: Yay!~ *Skips around the room in happiness* Shion: *Sighs* Lemme just go grab my mi- Hikari: Which would be this! *Holds up Shion's mic* Shion: How'd you- You set this up didn't you?! Hikari: Well? *Hands the mic and lovely jewel to Shion* Are you gonna do it? Shion: *Sighs and uses the jewel* Hikari: Ohhhhhh nice to meet you Colorful Shion-chan! Shion: ... Hikari: Now, catchphrase! Shion: Shi... Shi... Shio- No! Hikari: Awwwwwwwwww I'll say it with you then! Shion: That's not gonna make it any better! Hikari: Ready... Set... Shion, without thinking, ended up saying it with Hikari. Next scene shows Shion on the floor with dim lighting, still in her lovely coord. Hikari: *Giggles and faces the camera* Please keep in mind this is a drama, and Oneechan would never do this in real life~ Hika-poyo~ ---- Mizuki: *Laughs her head off* OMG that was hilarious! Hikari: Oneechan did it really well! Jewlie: I never knew Shion-san had a side like that! Chiharu: Weren't you there during the recording with SoLaMi Dressing though? Jewlie: Yeah, but the robot was much more intriguing at that time ^^ Chiharu: I-I see... Hikari: *Clears throat* Oneechan just went to recover from that and will be back momentarily. Next up, our newest music video of us performing Episode solo, our first song as 5 people, was just released. Let's take a sneak peak of it! (Randumb MV plays of Episode solo of SHiMer preparing to go to a masquerade party, each preparing by themselves. The MV stops at a scene where Mizuki trips and a gloved hand helps her up.) All 5 clap as the MV fades out and goes back to the TV show. Episode solo starts playing faintly in the background. Mizuki: Oh, welcome back Shinocchi! Hikari: Did you finally accept your hidden loveli- A hole is made in the studio. Chiharu: S-Some destructive power there... Shion: She'll be back soon, don't mind her. Jewlie: The full version of that MV will be available to those who purchased the special version of our CD, which includes that MV and a little behind-the-scenes movie of us recording the song and the MV. Chiharu: I wonder who that prince charming was? Everyone who's updated on the academy scoops definitely already know! It's exactly who you think it is! Hikari: *Bursts back into the studio* AND I SHIP I- Shion stops her from talking and gets her back into the seat. Mizuki: I'm definitely ordering my version! Shion: Did you forget we get a version for free? Mizuki: Really?! I didn't know that... Hikari: Etto... The single, Episode solo, will be released on 20/10/2016, along with two other songs, one being Jewlie-sama's debut song, Girl's Fantasy! Jewlie: Please look forward to it~ Chiharu: What about the other song? Shion: It's a new song sung by Mizuki and Hikari. Mizuki and Hikari: YEP AND IT'S AWESO- Shion: If you preorder the CD, you'll also get a free promo poster of SHiMer wearing those coords from the MV. igo yoroshiku! Hikari: That made no sense! Mizuki: *Checks the program the producers gave her* Lesse, next up... "Dokidoki Monomane Corner!" (Heart-pounding Copying Corner) Shion: What in the world is that? Mizuki: Lesse... Underneath our seats, we each have the name of a popular PriPara idol. In order from left to right based on how we're sitting, we have to do a small impression of them. Hikari: Hm... *Reaches under her seat* OHHHHHHHHHH this is gonna be fun! The other 4 check the names under their seats as well. After a few minutes, Jewlie gets up. The Episode solo bg music also fades away. Jewlie: I suppose I'll start then... (Energetic Laala voice) Kashikoma! I'm Manaka Laala! Min'na Tomodachi! Min'na Idol! I'll keep doing my best, please support me! Mizuki: Wow! That was great! *Claps* Hikari: Okay, what do you have Oneechan? Shion: At least it's not Ajimi or something... (Hibiki voice) The wings which soar through the sky, when they flutter, the Lilium Casa Blanca shall appear in the darkness. My name is... Kaitou Genius! Mizuki: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Faints* Hikari: I DON'T SHIP ITTTTTTTT- *Mouth covered my Chiharu* Jewlie: Uh... I think we need some help over there? *Looks at Mizuki* Hikari: She'll get up in due time, so I'll go before her! *Gets up* (Sophie voice) Have you been good, my little cagebirds? (Trivia: Hikari and Sophie share their VA so unlike Jewlie and Shion, Hikari got her voice perfectly like Falulu with her Chanko impression xD) Silence. Hikari: (Continues using her voice) Aren't we missing something here? Chiharu: Oh, right. Hai! Hikari: I haven't been that good myself... (normal voice) I'm done~ Jewlie: Amazing~ How's Mizuki? Shion: Still in dreamland... Chiharu: Then I suppose I'll do my impression. *Gets up* (Chiri voice) Kashikomarinasai! Hikari: *Immediately bows down to her* Chiharu: Just you wait. Once I perform, the audience will give me a standing ovation and bow down to me, the one with true talent and celeb aura! (Normal voice) Phew... Jewlie: That was amazing! Mizuki: *Wakes up* Good morning... Shion: You sure took your sweet time... Hikari: We've all done our impressions, now it's your turn! *Pushes her in front of the camera* Mizuki: Huh? Oh right! (Ajimi voice) DA VINCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII D-A-V-I-N-C-I! Thank you so much, da Vinci-sama! Ponkan's got it! Kaitou Genius went that way-davinci! *Runs in a direction while doing that Ajimi sound xD* Shion: *Grabs her and drags her back to her seat* Hikari: I'm glad Oneechan actually isn't Hibiki-san or it'll be chaos right now... Mizuki/Ajimi: Actually, no-da vinci! We're supposed to stay in character until the producers ring a bell-da vinci! Chiharu/Chiri: Say that earlier, you rude person! Kashikomarinasai! Mizuki/Ajimi: *Bows down* Kashikoma-da vinci! Shion/Hibiki: *Puts on head phones and turns away* Jewlie/Laala: Hey wait! Kashikoma is my thing Chiri-chan! Chiharu/Chiri: I'm the one who uses it the correct and proper way! Hikari/Sophie: Pshu~ Jewlie/Laala: Ah! I need to go get Red Flash! Be right back! Mizuki/Ajimi: *Still on the ground* Shion/Hibiki: This is unsightly. Get up. Mizuki/Ajimi: KURUKURU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! *Hugs her* Shion/Hibiki: Urgh! ANDOU! Random person appears dressed in a goat costume and drags Mizuki/Ajimi away. Jewlie/Laala: Here, Sophie! *Puts a Red Flash (actually just a red candy) into Hikari/Sophie's mouth* Hikari/Sophie: *Gets up* I'm fine now. Thank you, Laala. Jewlie/Laala: Phew... That's good news. Chiharu/Chiri: Hibiki-san! Please reconsider my offer and disband Tricolore this instant! Shion/Hibiki: I've said this before, we met a little too late. Search for your own teammates. Chiharu/Chiri: But there isn't anyone else who walks this earth that could match my celeb aura except you! Jewlie/Laala: I've got it! Why don't you team up with Non? Chiharu/Chiri: That RUDE person? No thank you! Shion/Hibiki: Sophie, I want to see your limits as a genius one day. I'm sure you will be a worthy opponent. Hikari/Sophie: Wait for it, my little cagebird. Mizuki/Ajimi: *Breaks free of the goat-person* DA VINCI!!!! *Paints on everyone's faces* Shion/Hibiki: ANDOU! Random goat person passes Shion/Hibiki a towel. Chiharu/Chiri: KYA!!!!!!! F-F-F-For the gorgeous and wonderful me to have disgusting common liquid on my face... NO!!!!! *Does her water dance thing* Mizuki/Ajimi: This is art-da vinci! Everyone's gorgeously part of the painting-da vinci! *Throws some paint on the camera* The producers ring the bell. Mizuki: It's over! *Collapses on her seat* Chiharu: That was embarrassing... *Stops her water dance* Hikari: Eh? I had fun! Jewlie: Me too! Shion: *Passes headphones to goat person who walks off camera* You were too in-character Mizuki. Mizuki: Celeb-Shinocchi was great too! You were REALLY in character! Hikari: I DON'T FREAKING SHI- *Mouth covered by Chiharu again* Jewlie: Now it's time for a quick CM break. Don't change the channel though! ---- (During break) Jewlie: *Turns back into Jururu* Mama! Shion: Get your milk yourself! Jururu: *Cries really loudly* Hikari: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY *Covers ears* Shion: Okay okay! *Gives her a bottle of milk* Chiharu: What's next on the list? Mizuki: Etto... *Checks the program* We have a special guest coming on to speak with us, then it's announcement time. Hikari, Chiharu and Shion: Special guest? Jururu: Aiai? Mizuki: Yeah, apparently it's the designer of our brand, Miracle SHiMer... Chiharu: Really? Now that you mention it, we've never met her before... Hikari: I wonder what kind of person she is? Meganee: SHiMer! THe CM break is almost over! Please prepare to go on standby! Jururu turns back into Jewlie. All 5: Hai! ---- Girl's Fantasy plays in the background. An extra seat is seen between Mizuki and Shion. Mizuki: HEY! Welcome back everyone! I hope you haven't forgotten, stay tuned for our special announcement! Next, we have a special guest coming on to speak with us! Hikari: She's the designer of our brand, Miracle SHiMer. We've never met her ourselves, so we're just as excited as you are! Chiharu: Then, let's call on her! Designer-san! Ivanly walks on and sits down on the empty seat. Mizuki: EHHHHHHHHHHHH Hikari: YOU're the designer? Ivanly: Uh... Yeah? Shion: 前代未聞! (zendaimimon!) I didn't predict this! Jewlie: Nice to meet you~ Ivanly: Y-Yes, nice to meet you two Jewlie-san! Mizuki: *Clears throat* Anyways, as some of you may or may not know, this is Ivanly, and she's the designer of Miracle SHiMer and also an honorary member! Hikari: Long long ago, before the SHiMer Dream Team was formed, there was another team, Spring SHIMer. Ivanly was a member of our team at that time and was gonna be our 5th member for the dream team. Ivanly: I didn't feel up to the challenge though, so I had to decline. Otherwise, the team would've been too similar to COLOR. Mizuki and Hikari: Eh? Why? Shion: You didn't realize? Mizuki and Hikari: What? Chiharu: If we had gone in with Spring SHIMer, Mizuki and Haruka-chan are both members of the Student Council, Shion and Hibiki-san are both members of CelePara Opera Company, Hikari and Hilulu would both be related to said member of the team... And... Jewlie: Ivanly and Hanako would be similar because they represent someone in PriPara! Shion: Then Chiharu and Falulu would both just be green-haired girls from PriParis. Mizuki and Hikari: OHHHHHHH Ivanly: Ahahaha... I'm kinda glad I declined though... The current SHiMer is a wonderful team! Mizuki: Why'd you decide to be a designer though? Ivanly: Well... I really wanted to support you girls in some way, so I had this idea to try designing coords like Hanako-san... Idols aren't idols without proper coords after all! That was the idea behind Miracle SHiMer... Hikari: I see. Well, your coords really are amazing! They're just recolors though xD Ivanly: Thank you! Shion: I appreciate your effort. As our brand designer, igo yoroshiku! Ivanly: *Slightly red* R-Right! Shion-san! Jewlie: I had no idea about Spring SHIMer... But I'll try my best to live up to your expectations Ivanly-san ^^ Ivanly: Eh? N-No you've passed them already! Gone way past it! Yep, if my expectations were as high as the Eiffel Tower in PriParis, you would've already gone up into space! Jewlie: Really? I'm glad to hear that~ Producers hold up a sign saying "Add some idol news with Ivanly still there." Girls' Fantasy ends and Dream Parade Spring SHIMer version plays in the background. Chiharu: *Sees the sign* Let's move on to our next corner! Shion, Hikari, Jewlie and Ivanly all see the sign too, but Mizuki still hasn't. Mizuki: Eh? Already?! I wanted to chat a little longer with Ivanly... Hikari: No no no, Ivanly's sticking here with us for a little longer! *Points to sign* Mizuki: *Sees it but can't read it xD* Er... "Do something ice-cream- Shion: *Covers her mouth* Chiharu: We can have ice-cream after this show, so sit tight please, Mizuki-san. Jewlie: Next we have a little idol news corner! Let's keep ourselves updated on the recent PIA news! Ma- I mean, Shion-san, start us off please! Shion: R-Right... The Quarter Grand Prix is currently in it's Virgo and Libra quarter. Our team has dropped out but there's still good teams like COLOR, as well as new teams who signed up. Hikari: Be sure to check that out! A fairly old group called Sweet☆Melody has been doing a lot lately. Be sure to say hi to them if you see them! Mizuki: One of those members is Sakura-tannnnnn, a VERY reliable member of the Student Council! Chiharu: There's also a Golden Ticket event going on. Sign-ups have already closed but I heard it's a really exciting event, please be sure to check it out! For more information, you can speak to ChibiHaru Bokerdole! Jewlie: Kami Challenges are also on break for a little bit, since SHiMer is a little busy right now. We promise we'll give you time though, so just be patient! Ivanly: I've heard there's also a lot going on with COLOR and Tenshi-chan. Apparently Hilulu-chan left the academy! Hikari: EH????!!!! Why?! Ivanly: I'm not really sure, but it seems to have to do with Hibiki-san and Haruka-chan in some way... If you're curious, ask any members of COLOR if you see them! Chiharu: Try to be nice though, and if they don't want to share don't force them. Everyone has things they don't want to speak about ^^ Mizuki: That just about wraps up the idol news corner! Next up... Producers hold up another sign saying "Who's Most Likely Too..." in huge letters so Mizuki can read it xD. Dream Parade stops playing and Make it! Dream SHiMer ver plays. Mizuki: Oh! Next up is a special corner! "Who's Most Likely Too..." Jewlie: What does that mean? Chiharu: I think there will be a situation and we have to write down who we think is the most likely person out of the 5 of us to do it. Producers pass them whiteboard and markers. Ivanly quietly slips away as they hand it out. Hikari: Without further ado, let's do our first question! Lesse... "Who's most likely to get lost at an amusement park?" Mizuki: Hm... I wonder who... Hikari and Shion: *Write down their answers* Jewlie: I'm sure I know who... Chiharu: Me too! Mizuki: Hm... A chime sounds and they all put down their markers. Hikari: We show our answers on the count of 3. One... Two... Three! Jewlie: Mizuki Shion: Definitely Mizuki Mizuki: Hikari! Hikari: Ofc it's gotta be Mizuki Chiharu: I don't think it could be anyone but Mizuki... P.S. Sorry! Mizuki: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH You guys are so mean ;-; I won't get lost! Hikari: Why would I be the one to get lost?! Mizuki: You're the youngest! Hikari: That doesn't mean I'm the one who's gonna get lost! Mizuki: Shinocchi why do you think I'll get lost? Shion: You're the most airheaded. Mizuki: -3- No I'm not! Chiharu: Well we all agree to it except you... Jewlie: It is just our opinion though so... Chiharu: Next question! Mizuki: HEY! Chiharu: Who's most likely to live in a zoo? Mizuki: *Immediately writes down her answer* Hikari: I'm stuck between two... Chiharu, Shion and Jewlie: *Writes theirs down* Chime sound. Chiharu: Times up! One, two, three! Jewlie: Shion! Shion: Chiharu. Mizuki: SHINOCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII with a cute panda drawn in the corner Hikari: Chiharu-hime! Chiharu: I feel like it's me~ Mizuki: Looks like a tie between Oneechan and Chiharu! Hikari: Uh... No... Can't you count? Mizuki: Hm? Oh right, Chiharu! Why'd you think so Hikari? Hikari: Chiharu loves all animals, so I'm sure she'd enjoy living there. Chiharu: I certainly do! Mizuki: Well, in Shinocchi's case she'd probably just live in the panda enclosure! Shion: I won't do that! (Quiet voice) E-Even though they are kinda cute... Mizuki: HM? Wha~t did yo~u sa~y? Shion: N-Nothing! Jewlie: Let's move on to the next question then... Who's most likely to get sick in summer? Shion: *Stares at Hikari* Hikari: *Writes her choice down* Shion: *Writes her own too* Chiharu and Jewlie write their's as well and the chime sounds. Jewlie: One, two, three! Jewlie: Hm... Hikari-chan? Shion: Hikari. Mizuki: IDK Hikari: Me... Chiharu: I feel like it'd be Hikari-chan. Shion: What's with that answer Mizuki? Mizuki: I don't know! I honestly don't! Hikari: Mizuki aside, it'd definitely be me according to everyone here~ Mizuki: Why though? Chiharu: Well, Hikari got sick last time too... And it wasn't particularily cold or anything... Shion: She has a weak immune system, according to the doctors. Hikari: Yep! Mizuki: I didn't know that! Jewlie, did you? Jewlie: I had that feeling... Shion: Who's most likely to get into a fight? Hikari: Can we just point this time? Since there's obviously only one answer. Producer in the background: Fine. Everyone points to Shion xD Shion: Probably me. Hikari: Yeah you're really easy to get into a fight with! You'd bust out your shinai like a mon- Shion: *Fiery aura* You were saying... Hikari: N-Nothing... Mizuki: Last question! Who's most likely to give out an inspirational quote about being an idol? Everyone immediately writes down their answer and the chime sounds. Mizuki: One, two, HIBIHARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Everyone falls and Shion gives Mizuki a whack on the head. Mizuki: OW! Fine! One, two, three! Jewlie: Me! ^-^ Shion: Jewlie Mizuki: JEWLIE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA with sparkles on it Hikari: The goddess, Jewlie! Chiharu: Jewlie~ Mizuki: Jewlie's really kind and very knowledgeable, so I think she'd give great advice. Hikari: Yeah, totally! Shion: I agree. Chiharu: You've given us wonderful advice before, so I'm sure a quote won't be that hard ^^ Hikari: I know! How about you give one to us and the viewers right now! Jewlie: Let's see... How about... "Everyone worries. Even the people you think wouldn't. Those are people who don't think they're talented. That's what makes them strive to improve." How's that? Hikari: SUGOI! I'm inspired! Chiharu: A wonderful quote! Mizuki: Sasuga Jewlie-sama! Jewlie: *Giggles* Thank you~ Mizuki: Aaannndddd that's it for the "Who's most likely to?" corner! We have reached the end of our time here on KirakiLine. Hikari: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh already? Mizuki: Yep, and just like we promised, we will be having a special announcement! Chiharu: It's finally time! Shion: Our fans have waited long enough... Jewlie: Yep! Thanks to everyone who managed to stay till the end. I hope we didn't bore you with it though~ Chiharu: Oh? I had a lot of fun though~ Mizuki/Ajimi: It was fun with Kurukuru-chan! Shion: Oi oi oi... Hikari: Ehehe~ Now then, our special announcement... There's gonna be a new team! Mizuki: The team members will be me, Shinocchi, Hikari, Chiharu along with 4 other members! Shion: You may have noticed, Mizuki didn't mention Jewlie's name... Jewlie: That's correct. I won't be an official member of that team. Chiharu: The 4 other members of the team already know who they are, and we'll be announcing them soon! Hikari: Our team name is Prism8! Mizuki: It's actually Prism Mates, just shortened to Prism8. (Author's Note: I'm aware a real life idol group called Prism Mates exists but yeah, Prism from PriPara's Pri part xD) Chiharu: If you have any guesses for the other 4 members of the group, be sure to ask us if you see us! (aka write in the comments or message wall xD) Mizuki: Don't worry, SHiMer will continue their activities with Jewlie, we aren't disbanding! Jewlie: The 8 members will also be debuting together soon. Please look forward to it ^^ Hikari: And, that concludes our time on KirakiLine. If another chance arises, we'll definitely host this again! Please look forward to that too! All 5: Bye! Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplays Category:KirakiLine Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Roleplay